Current shower and shower related systems are generally costly, and many use excessive amounts of water. These systems also require significant water supply storage, which adds to the overall weight of vehicles including those systems and limits operation of remote shower systems. These drawbacks make portable and remote shower systems impractical and generally unavailable for commercial use.
In addition to the excessive burden on the vehicles due to excess water weight, it has heretofore been difficult to absorb costs associated with substituting a shower system for an otherwise useful space. Systems limited by this burden include such vehicles as airplanes, spacecrafts, RVs, boats, maritime vessels, trucks, trains, buses, and mobile medical units.
Many current shower systems also limit outer space applications that require operation in zero or reduced gravity. These applications include space stations and interplanetary reduced gravity stations.
As discussed above, many current shower systems are unavailable for various uses requiring maximizing limited supplies of water, such as medical facilities, country houses, cabins, rest areas, camping facilities, beaches, and military installations.
Still further, current showering systems are not applicable to various other liquid distribution operations, such as cooling stations, agricultural field irrigation, animal cleaners, barn or stable cleaners, pesticide application, medical equipment sterilization, humidifiers, hair washers, skin moisturizers, nasal decongestion units, suntan sprayers, and spa treatments.
In view of these burdens, offering showers or mist distribution systems has been difficult to implement in the aforementioned applications, even where demand has been high.
The disadvantages associated with current shower systems have made it apparent that a new technique for showering or distributing mist is needed. The new technique should minimize water and space requirements.